


Hate the sin, love the sinner

by id_ten_it



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A short discussion between two men.For the prompt 'seven deadly sins'





	Hate the sin, love the sinner

“You’re perfect Duck, know that?”

The body next to him stirs, then speaks softly, “My dear, you are blinded by love.”

When Jethro protests, sure of himself, Ducky adds, “Think of the seven deadly sins. According to them I’m hardly perfect.”

Jethro laughs a little laugh as he rolls to face his lover. “Sloth. You aren’t lazy, Duck.“

Ducky opens his eyes, the better to observe the man lying next to him. “Envy. I’m envious of the children who get to spend more time than I do with you.”

Jethro smirks. “Could be worse. I’m envious of dead bodies!” and while Ducky laughs he continues, “Avarice. You can’t claim to hoard or to seek money, Duck.”

"Well," says Ducky, “how about Lust?” his voice is close to Jethro’s ear, teasing.

“Lust?” Jethro replies, lightly. “Are you telling me, Dr Mallard, that you experience lust?”

“Oh yes I am. Do you think acting on it would mitigate the problem?”

Jethro sighed, “I’ve been trying for years and it hasn’t worked....” his pretence of thinking was rapidly destroyed by a total inability to do anything at all as Ducky tried to prove his ‘imperfection’.


End file.
